


Tadhana

by ginagawamue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CherryUp, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eventual Smut?, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Monsters on the Surface AU, More tags as Chapters increase, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sanscest - Freeform, kustard - Freeform, tags are spoilery so oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginagawamue/pseuds/ginagawamue
Summary: Tadhana (n.)- also known as fate in the English language; it is the course of someone's life, or the outcome of a particular situation for someone or something, seen as beyond their control.Sans and Red have lived their lives differently. But, as feelings budded between them, it's established naturally that they are basically brought together by the red strings of fate.  But what if they had a relationship where all their firsts are from each other, and that they both don't have a damn clue on how to have a proper, non-abusive and non-sexual relationship?It's Kustard, but LDR. The events are in non-chronological order!





	Tadhana

**Author's Note:**

> We'll start with that one dream Red had lol

Red sighed as he struggled to find his keys in his pockets while trying to balance three grocery bags in his arms. He had gone out to buy the groceries since Sans always had bought the groceries, cooked the meals, and basically every chore in the damn small house they already shared. One day, Red figured that he had to make it up to Sans. After like, waiting _years_ to actually have the chance to move in together, he realized that he had put his own boyfriend to do all the work in the house. Damn, his pockets are apparently deeper than it is. After digging his hand in more than it should, he finally got the set of keys, and used his magic instead to open the door. Red used his left knee to lift one of the grocery bags as he took in the sight of the living room. Right. Sans was upstairs in his room, resting after a week’s worth of college workload.

 

 

The skeleton now set the grocery bags on the black-tiled counter as he rummaged through the bags to find the mac n’ cheese (which is to be honest, it’s the only one he could think of cooking without using a knife to cut vegetables or shit) and laid it on the side. He then pushed the other bags gingerly and turned down to get a pot for the noodles. Getting a small pot, he filled it up with water, put it on the stove in medium heat and covered it with the lid. He then paid attention to get some coffee and load it with the right amount of French Vanilla creamer (he knew how Sans loved his cup creamy), paired with a teaspoon of sugar and half a teaspoon of cinnamon. As the water started to boil, he gave the cup of coffee a few more stirs before tapping the cup twice and putting the rest into his mouth for a taste. Perfect.

  
Now that the pasta is done, Red grabbed the strainer to remove the pasts from the water and added the cheese. The cheesiness of the pasta wafted to his nasal cavity and sniffed, letting out a pleased moan. Boy, that smelled delicious. Setting a portion on a plate, he grabbed the cup and put it on a tray. At the corner of his eye, he saw the roses by their windowsill. Red grabbed the scissors and cut through the thorny stems with caution. There. Roses picked and ready, he set them with the tray and walked upstairs to Sans’ room.

 

 

Red gave a few soft knocks before coming in. “Sans?”

  
  
At the moment his lover’s name slipped out of his tongue, Sans turned to his side, yawning as he took in the sight of Red at the doorstep with a tray of food. The smell of cheese, coffee and a bit of the rose made Sans lit up gently with a soft smile, eyes droopy. “Good mornin’,” he said as he stretched out his arms. “Whatcha got there?”

 

 

Red kicked the door shut with his left foot and walked towards Sans. “Since you’ve had a really busy week, I decided to make you breakfast in bed.”

  
Sans chuckled softly. “Pff, I thought you don’t know how to cook?”

  
  
“Hey, it’s a start, at least. Wanna try some?”

  
  
Red picked up a fork and took a portion, leading it to Sans, who greeted him with soft “aaaa” as he fed him the magnificent mac n’ cheese. As Sans chewed, Red leaned in to land a chaste kiss on the other skeleton’s forehead, smiling as he watched the other have his cheeks dusted blue at the gesture. _Fucking cute._

  
  
After a few spoonfuls, he handed Sans his coffee and watched him sip. Boy, Red just noticed that despite Sans’ eyes having natural bags, these ones were new and has turned a shade darker than his natural ones. Red’s brows furrowed slightly as he recalled the other getting barely any sleep, or eating enough meals a day just to finish his workload. Sans noticed this and tapped Red on the shoulder. “Hey, you okay? You seem upset.”

  
  
Red snapped back to reality. “Oh, it’s nothing,” he said as he took the plate away from the other and put it on the bedside table. “‘M just worried you ain’t taking care of yourself lately.”

  
  
Sans put a small frown at the statement. He had to admit, Red is right. He barely gets enough hours of sleep and meals to even survive the whole day on. “Oh,” Sans said, rubbing his arms softly as he visibly slouched as if there’s the weight of shame. “Sorry, just really busy, is all.”

  
  
Red then looked up and grabbed Sans’ hands in his. “Look, Sans, I’m worried about you okay? I mean, you know I support you in your dreams but that doesn’t mean you’ll forget about your damn health. It’s not healthy.”

  
  
Sans even slouched lower. “I know…”

  
  
Even though Sans was already trying to sink to the bed below, Red caught Sans’ arms and pulled him up to look at him. Concern and worry flashed in the other skeleton’s bright red eyelights as he spoke. “I just want you to be healthy, alright? I don’t want you getting hungry or what.” A kiss on the cheek. “I love you, okay?”

  
  
The other flushed a darker blue and smiled softly. “I love you too, Red.”

  
  
But the moment changed as Sans noticed the flick of the other’s eyelights into something _more_. He watched as Red inched in closer, and kissed him. Sans let out a soft hum as Red pressed in even closer, and relaxed into his touch.

 

 

_Stars, his kisses are so good._

 

_—_

 

Red’s hands wandered around Sans’ waist as he prodded his tongue against Sans’ teeth, begging for entrance. Of course, without any hesitation, the other parted his mouth and made contact with his own as their tongues danced with fire. Each moment grew rapid and breathless as Red ravaged the other’s mouth, eliciting low, soft moans that rang through Red’s skull like a pure piano melody.

 

 

Gasping for air, Red pulled away and saw the other skeleton’s expression and drank in the details: flushed with blue that he knew he loved; eyes blown with fuzzy eyelights that bore to his own, and his soft blue tongue hanging from his mouth as he gasped for air after the rough kiss.

  
  
Something clicked inside of Red as he felt magic pool over to his pelvis, manifesting a hard-on and a desire to utterly _wreck_ the other down. Smirking, Red pulled Sans’ wrists and held it above his head with a hand, while another pulled the other’s shirt up to his chest, revelling in the sight of pearly white bones he secretly admired. With a soft hum, Red lowered down to give a tentative lick along the other ribs, which gave him the response of a lewd moan and a soft buck of the other’s pelvis against him. Just like Red, Sans wants this as much as he does so he proceeded to lick every nick and crevice of the bone, immersing in the delicious sounds Sans was making.

 

To be vaguely honest, Sans was honestly a silent one to fuck, so Red made every bit of their moments together as _noisy_ as possible. And by that, Red was know licking up Sans’ chest up to his most sensitive areas. The part where Red knew turned on Sans the most was his neck and shoulders, which then Red proceeded to slowly but hardly lick as red saliva lined the other’s white bones with a shudder and a breathy gasp.

 

 

“Mhmm, Sans, you’re so quiet sweetheart,” Red said as he ground into Sans. “I need to hear you.”

  
  
With that, Red moved over to caressing Sans’ pelvis and kneading his pubic bone, watching with lustful eyes as blue magic manifested into a plump mound, wet and dripping. Red took the advantage and slid one finger in, earning a soft moan at the intrusion. Red took in Sans in all his glory: eyelights hazy and desperate, face flushed in an ocean blue hue, indicating his arousal, and his helpless, submissive expression that suddenly had his magic snapping sharply down below. While proceeding to finger the other, Red leaned into the other’s mouth for another kiss, drawing out a low groan as Red put two more fingers, pace increasing as he thrust his fingers into the blue magic.

 

 

Red pulled away as Sans breathlessly whined, took off his own red shirt, andthrowing it away to the floor for all he cares. He then loomed over Sans, saying it with such vindication that had the other shuddering. “I want you to be good for me, Sansy. Let me show it to you how I badly want to _wreck_ that pretty face yours.”

  
  
“H-ha,” Sans gasped as he smirked, boring into Red’s eyelights. “I’d like to see you try; should I call you _daddy_ as well?”

 

 

That seemed to hit Red’s blunt as Sans laughed in the other’s embarrassment. Sans wasn’t sure of Red being called daddy, but the joke was enough to make the other suddenly flush into a red fit. _Heh.  
_

_  
_ “I don’t know if you’re trying to be an asshole, but I am serious about wanting you wreck you even more now,” Red said, face plastered with expression of being adorably grumpy.

  
  
Sans chuckled as he rose from his position and gave Red a chaste kiss. “I know you’re trying your best, so I actually have something you could use against me for revenge.” Sans pulled his shirt down and grabbed a black gift box apparently hidden in his dresser. With a smile, he handed the box to Red. “Here.”

  
  
Red shot an incredulous look and grabbed the box, unwrapping it and looking inside. The moment he saw what’s inside, he flushed a darker hue as he took a comical double-take at Sans.

  
  
Inside the box was a crop, a rope and a _fucking ball gag_. Stars, Sans is gonna be the death of him.

  
  
“What’s with the expression? Your brother gave it to me, and by the looks of your face it looks like you think I got it from online,” Sans said with a smug face.

 

 

“I’m suddenly wondering about my existence,” Red groaned dramatically, putting an arm over his eye sockets. “Stars above, I think I’m failing as your damn boyfriend.”

  
  
“Eh? What makes you say that?” Sans shot him a playful glare.

  
  
“To be fucking honest, you look more innocent than Blue could ever get— _AAAAAH!_ ” Red yelped as Sans brushed his hand over the tent in Red’s shorts with such force it that reminded him of the moment. “You **_motherfucker_** _._ ”

  
  
Sans’ eyes immediately shot into slight fear and anticipation as Red practically pounced on him, pinning his wrists with one hand and proceeded to get the rope from earlier. Tying it fast but not rough, he secured Sans’ wrists to the headboard, and then affably placed the ball gag into his mouth.

  
  
Red’s eyelights shone with a predatory glow as he slid his fingers back in to Sans’ dripping pussy. Sans immediately arched up in the sensation, but Red drove in deeper as he made sure that Sans’ moans would be ringing in his skull like music.

  
  
Smirking, Red pulled away the moment he felt the other was close, and proceeded to tend to the tent in his pants. He slid his own hand in and gingerly stroked his aching member as he used his other hand to remove his shorts, chucking them away to the same fate his shirt had earlier. His ruby magic was already leaking precum, and saw Sans practically drool twice at the sight of his own cock in front of him. Without hesitation, he drew closer to Sans, pressing the tip of his girthy cock at Sans’ desperately dripping opening before pushing inside, inch by inch as he steadily looked into Sans’ eyelights with such desire that had the other whimpering in need.

 

  
Red leaned into Sans’ neck, breathing in the other’s smell of his sweet sweat and the minty aroma of the other’s magic. Red licked up his vertebra and growled as he gave an experimental thrust. “You just be loud and let me show you how much I _love_ you, Sansy.”

  
  
With that, Red started roughly pounding into Sans’ pussy at a fast pace as the other started to chant Red’s name, muffled by the now wet-and-dribbling ball gag. Red just smirked as he whispered into Sans’ ear, voice dropping into a specific octave that he knew hits Sans’ insides. “Come on, Sans, you just _love_ it when I fuck you with my thick cock, don’t you? I can feel you so good and fucking tight,” Red said with a throaty chuckle. “Come o-on, I want you to be very, _very_ ** _loud_**.”

  
  
With that, Red felt Sans being close so he slowed for a bit to pull the gag out of Sans’ mouth. Sans’ gasped at every thrust, eyelights darting to back of his skull as his tongue lolled out lewdly. Red leaned in and caught Sans’ tongue for a very rough but deep kiss, as he continued to hammer his dick into Sans’ spot where he earned the most tender soul-sputtering sounds.

  
  
“R-r-red, y-y-you’re going to-to, ah! Hnn, f-fast,” Sans begged as his fingers dug into the rope tied in his wrists. “I-I’m c-c-close!”

  
  
“Sure, but you g-gotta admit that you love _this_ and b-beg for it, Sansy,” Red breathed in as he tried to keep his thrusts less desperate and steady.  
  
“P-please f-fuck me so hard w-with your thick cock, please _please_ , I need to, c-cum!”

  
  
At that Sans came and has apparently passed out from bliss, whilst squeezing Red’s cock like a vice, prompting Red to come as well. Red flopped on top of the other as Sans was catching his breath, placing a soft kiss on top of the other’s skull. After a few minutes of basking in their afterglow, Red stood and let go of Sans’ wrists, planting kisses on each hand as he did so. He then grabbed a pack of wet wipes to clean both of their cum-covered bones, and took a fresh pair of clothes for both of them.

  
  
Red then climbed in to Sans’ bed and hugged him close, rousing the other back into consciousness. “R-red?”

  
  
He felt his eyes starting to droop. He barely heard the other’s soft “I love you” before embracing his slumber.

  
  
—————

 

“You begged for me a lot and _damn_. I gave you what you _begged_ for,” Red said as he burst into laughter.

  
  
“Oh my fucking stars, you are the _death_ of me.”

  
  
“More like I'm the _death_ that will take you.” Sans snorted.

  
  
Red sighed as he fumbled his fingers on the screen. “Welp. Day's gonna start off weird tomorrow, heheh.”

  
  
Silence washed over them for a moment. “…I’m scared of calling now.”

  
  
“Why though? I appreciate the morning company.”

  
  
“It’s just that if I send you more stuff to jack yourself off to sleep, you’ll have more dreams like that, heh.”

  
  
Sans heard Red smirk through the phone. “You’re complaining, aren’t you?”

 

  
Red burst into another fit of laughter as Sans sputtered on call. Stars, he’d do anything to have Sans so close to him. Even if it meant just five minutes of hugs.

  
  
“Listen, my classes will start soon. I’ll call you later,” Sans said, voice soft and glum. “I—“

  
  
“— Love you too," Red said, "I’ll look forward to that call, hun. Study well.”

  
  
"Okay, take care."

  
  
With that, Red hung up the phone. _Sigh_.

  
  
_LDR’s are fucking hard._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sans is the cheese.
> 
> Some short intro:
> 
> Sans and Red met online, as per LDR in the modern times go nowadays. It started off as a simple friends thing that enjoyed each other's company like normal friendships, but over time, feelings came out and now they're a thing, despite the distance. Basically they both haven't had a legit relationship before, and we'll see how these two nerds manage it out ;Dc
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: deleted my Tumblr for personal reasons,, sorry! ;w;


End file.
